Make It Count!
by Ausllymoon
Summary: Austin and ally have always been best friends! They've known each other since the day austin stole ally's song, And have always had feelings for each other but never said so. What happens when Ally has an incident at the beach and finds out that she only has 6 months to live? What will her and her 3 best friends do to Make It Count? I suck at summaries read it please! AUSLLY!
1. Chapter 1: Beaches And Begging

**(A/N Discard: I do not own austin and ally or any of the characters. I also do not own the song 'you don't see me' in this chapter. **

**HEY GUYS! First chapter of my first book... YAY! Btw sorry if it sucks!) **

Ally's POV

I'm the girl in the corner of the room

The one you never notice

Getting lost among the stars in the sky

Like a picture out of focus

I'm the sun in your eyes

Yet, you don't see me

I wear no disguise

But you don't see me

I'm a total surprise

And you don't see me

I'm so agonized

That you don't see me

You don't see me

Yeah you don't see me [x3]

Why, why, why?

Don't you open your eyes

to see me woah woah

I'm so hoping

that you see me

should I give you a sign

or just hope that

one day you realize

that I'm the sun in your eyes

I was interrupted by someone clapping, I turned around to see austin standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"That was great ally!" He said

"Thanks Austin." I replied... I loved it when he complimented me :)

"You haven't sang that since... Oh my gosh! Since Miami Mac... That was so long ago!"

"I know... I just found it in my book and wanted to sing it" I blushed as I said this... The truth was that I found it and realized that it was the first love song that I wrote about austin... Dez thought it was about me feeling upset that Austin got all the credit when i wrote all the songs. So I just went on with it.

"So..." Austin said... Uh oh that means he wanted something from me. I just new it!

"What do you want Austin?" I replied... A little scared of what he was going to say.

"We should celebrate you finding this song!" Austin said a little nervously...

"Out with it austin!"

"Letsgotothebeach..." He mumbled

"Huh?"

"LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!"

I let out a sigh of relief I thought this was going to be something terrible. I still didn't want to though... "Austin you know how I always

have bad experiences at the beach..."

"No! Remember the last one!" He shouted

"You mean the one where dez got a starfish stuck to his face, you got covered in sand, and I lost my songbook and got gum all over it..."

"Come on ally... I promise i'll make this one perfect!" He made his famous austin moon puppy dog face. Oh my gosh I couldn't say no to that... Stay strong ally. Stay strong. I told my self. I closed my eyes, I couldn't look at this... I heard footsteps sneaking towards me... "Austin... What are you-" I couldn't finish my sentence... He walked up to me and started tickling me... I couldn't breath from laughter "ahhhhh Austin Monica Moon! STOP!"

"Not until you say that you will go!" He said through laughter. God, I must have looked like an idiot right now...

"OK!" I shouted "I will-" he stopped "NOT GO!" I shouted and I ran out of the practice room, he chased me throughout the whole store, then through the whole mall until he finally caught me at the mall pond. He picked me up and spun me around so I was facing him. Our faces were so close... He started to lean in... OH MY GOSH!

"Gotcha!" Huh? Wait what does that mea- before I could finish my thought he started ticking me again...dang it...I thought we were gonna kiss!

"FINE! I'LL GO!" His faces turned the happiest it's ever been he let out a huge yes! and grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards... Wait where are we going? "Wait, where are we going?" I spoke my mind.

"Uhh... The beach." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"But neither of us have our stuff"

"Trish and Dez are waiting there with it..." He said

"But how did you know I would say yes?" I asked curiously.

"Because I can get you to do anything" he said starting to crack up

"That's not true!"

"Ok ally... Whatever you say..." He said calming down and grabbing my hand pulling me towards the beach. I felt sparks when he touched it.

Ok incase you haven't noticed I had a tiny crush on Austin...ok more like major! I never stopped loving him even after we broke up the day of the butch and bitey presentation when butch goo and zalien brains exploded all over us. I smiled at the memory... But it vanished right away when I saw the beach in front of us... Oh no!


	2. Chapter 2: Authors Note

**Hey everybody who read my first chapter...I want to get at least 7 reviews to know of I should post chapter two... And I would advise you guys to follow/ favorite me and my story so that you know when I make new stories and post new chapters! Thanks so much guys! Im usually a reader not a writer so I'm kind of new at the whole writing thing and its a little confusing... But at least I know what looks right because I've read so many. Stories... Kay thanks guys! Bye 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Diving and Drowning

**A/N: hey guys welcome to chapter 2 (technically chapter 3 but w.e. so if u have any questions just ask in the review... So this is going to be longer then the last one...sorry the last one was so short haha! I want to make this a REALLY long story with like 50 chapters... Cuz idk about you guys but I LOVE the long fanfics. But yeah this one should be pretty long... And maybe a little sad... *Hint* *hint* if you read the summary you should know what I'm talking about... Yeah... So I'm going to try to post a new chapter like every day or something like that maybe every other day if its a busy week for me... Yeah ok... Byeeee **

**Discard: I do not own austin and ally (the show) or any of the austin and ally characters. And I don't own any of the austin and ally songs.**

Austin's POV

Awwwww ally looks so cute when she's nervous... Yeah it's true I have a huge crush on her... I never wanted to break up...I thought that's what she wanted... But I regret it SO much. Oh! There's Dez and Trish!

"Heyyyyy" Trish shouted! Ally hugged her and I did my 'what up' handshake with Dez. We all started talking as we found a spot. Ally and I went and changed and... oh god she looked so hot in that bikini oh my gosh!

We all tanned for a while until I got bored, so Dez and I went into the water. We came out about an hour later to find ally and Trish still tanning but this time they were laying on their stomachs with their backs facing us. I was soaking wet... I got a great idea! I tip toed up to ally and leaned over her so water was dripping all over her back. I guess she was sleeping because she got really startled as she flipped over onto her back. She looked at me with a death glare... And she kept flinching, but I didn't know why. Then I realized that I was still standing over her and all the water was dripping into her face.

"Oops" I said as I sat down next to her. She looked at me with Water all over her face. And she was still flinching a little bit. She looked hilarious I started cracking up at her and soon dez, and Trish joined in.

"Hey! It's not funny!" She shouted angrily. But I could tell she was trying to stifle a giggle.

"Aw ally I'm sorry. Here i'll give you a hug to make you feel better" I said sympathetically

"NO AUSTIN IM NOT FALLING FOR THAT!" Ally shouted noticing that I'm still soaking wet. She sprinted away from me after then I could say pancakes.

"Oh your gonna get it Dawson!" I shouted. I chased her around the beach for only like 2 minutes before I caught her at the sand volleyball quarts. Luckily no one was there... I gave her a huge soaking wet hug.

"AUSTIN!" She screamed. I got another idea. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, then ran towards the water. "NOOOO" she screamed again. I started cracking up as she smacked me repeatedly in the back, and kicked my stomach.

Ally's POV

Austin started running in the water and as soon as I felt the water touch my feet I knew what he was about to do. He threw me through the air and screamed really loud but I held my breath really quick as I entered the water. I quickly felt arms around and pull me up. When I came to the surface I saw austin pulling me up. He was laughing his butt off, as I gave him the biggest death glare ever. The water was just below my shoulders and it was freezing. I was shivering so much I thought my arms were gonna fall off. Austin must have noticed because he wrapped his arms around me and he pulled me closer to him. God I loved it when he did this. Well, I guess the whole: 'being mad at him for throwing me in the water' thing isn't happening any more.

"So, now that I got you in the water... What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"Let's just swim a while" I replied. We floated around talking about random things for a while until we got bored so we went underwater and started making faces.

Trish's POV

"Trish, do you think my turtle looks better in the purple sweater or the green hoodie?" Dez asked me. I just slapped him across the face without even looking up from my magazine. _Where are ally and austin? They've been gone for a while. _I thought.

"Where are ally and austin? They've been gone for a while." I spoke my mind.

"Oh there they are! It looks like they are playing the color game." **{1} **Dez said. I scanned the water until I saw them. Sure enough austin was holding ally and every once in a while he would dunk her head under the water. Soon we saw him let go of her and she fell in the water then popped up about 5 seconds later.

Dez and I just watched them randomly swim around for a awhile until we saw ally just randomly go under. She didnt come back up it was about 20 seconds and she still wasn't popping back up. Austin was freaking out and looking around for her. Dez and I ran as fast as we could towards the water.

Austin's POV

"ALLY, ALLY, ALLY!" I shouted

Ally's POV

"Ahhhhhh" I screamed going under, I saw something coming towards me, it was huge and pick with red stripes it came over and it, and it, and it... I blacked out

I had random flashes of images as I woke up every like 30 seconds feeling someone's lips on mine, seeing flashes of austin leaning over me, and hearing faint Sirons and running footsteps coming towards me... Right before I blacked out for good.

Austin's POV

I didn't know what to do. I just dove right into the water and searched for ally as soon as I saw her a wrapped my arms around her, picked her up, then ran to shore with Dez and Trish. As soon as we got to the umbrella a set ally down on her back and gave her mouth to mouth. God I loved her lips. I heard Trish talking in the background, I knew she must have been calling 911. I also heard Dez comforting someone... It must have been his turtle. Every once in a while I saw ally's eyes flutter open... Oh god this isn't good!

The ambulances soon drove up to us and I carried ally in. "Are you her boyfriend?" One of the paramedics asked me. "Yes." I replied knowing they wouldn't let me in if I wasn't. "Meet us at the hospital" I told Dez and Trish. They nodded, ran to our blanket and began cleaning up.

I turned around to see ally being hooked up to many machines. I grabbed her hand and stared at her innocent face as we drove to the hospital waiting to find out If the love of my life was going to be okay.

**A/N **

**{1} if you dont know...the color game is a game where one person (austin) holds the other person (ally) In the water and thinks of a color. The person that he/she (austin) is holding (ally) tries to guess the color. If they get it Wrong... then the person who is being held gets their head dunked under the water by the person who is holding them. When they get it right then the person who is holding them throws the person getting held into the water. **

**DONE! So what did you guys think? I'll post chapter 4 tomorrow... But right now I have something I need to tell you. Im just going to make up the stuff that makes ally have 6 months to live... Because I like don't know anything about that...I just know that it's possible because I heard it somewhere... I think... UGGHHH idk... If its not possible then... oh well that sucks cuz I need it to happen for my story to go on. So just pretend like it actually exists okay? Good... So anyways REVIEW! More auslly coming up soon and maybe a little bit of trez too... *wink* *wink* Kay... BYEEEEE! :) :) :) :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Note

**OKAY PEOPLE BIG PROBLEM! First off I'm so sorry I haven't been posting in a while I've just been so busy...I'm gonna start posting every other day instead to make it easy. But just a heads up this is a really busy week for me... I have auditions for a musical this week, and I'm babysitting 2 times and I have to get together with a friend to practice for cheer. Okay so that's that... And now for the bad news... I LOST CHAPTER 4! O my gosh you guys don't even understand I wrote this really long chapter 4 and somehow it got deleted from my iPad :''''((((( I'm never using that app to write stories any more... So I won't be posting the next chapter til tomorrow, maybe the day after cuz like I said I'm really busy this week... I'm so sorry guys I don't know how it got deleted... But I have a good idea for how I'm gonna update my next story... Your gonna love the idea but you'll find it out l8r... Again I'm really sorry guys bye! **


	5. Chapter 5: Hospitals and Horrible news

**A/N so if you guys read chapter 4 you should know that I lost my chapter...and so this is the new one... Umm hope you guys enjoy!**

Austin's POV

Having to watch ally rolled in to the hospital on a gurney was just heart breaking. They stopped me after we reached a certain point and told me I couldn't go any further and would have to go into the waiting area.

"Austin Moon?"

"Yes?" I replied to the receptionist lady.

"Allison-" she started but I stopped her

"Ally..." I said... "She uh... She goes by ally..."

"I'm sorry... Ally is ready to be seen... Go on in. Room 268"

"Thank you" I replied. I walked up to the door and slowly turned the nob. As it creaked open I saw beautiful ally lying there with her eyes closed peacefully sleeping. Her chest slowly moving up and down... I sighed in relief at the sight of her breathing. As I walked up to her I heard the door open. I turned around to see the doctor standing there.

"Hello, you must me austin." He said politely.

"Yes, sir. Now what's the story?" I replied.

"Well Allyson here-" he started.

"Ally" I cut him off.

"My apologies ally here has-" he was interrupted by the door swinging open, Trish and Dez rushed into the room.

"Where is she?" Trish screamed.

"Is she okay?" Dez asked worriedly.

"She's right here" I said gesturing to ally.

"And we aren't quite sure if she is going to be okay..." The doctor said slowly.

"WHAT!?" We all shouted!

End of POV.

-Austin-"what do you mean she's not going to be okay"

-Trish- "yeah!"

-Doctor Karp (yeah that's his name)- "well you see... Ally here got a horrible concussion from the drown. And she is now in a coma."

-Austin- *speechless*

-Trish- *under her breath* "oh my gosh"

-Dez- "whats that...?"

-Dr. Karp- "a coma is when some one is in a state of deep state of unconsciousness usually caused by severe injury or illness. And we unfortunately cannot tell how long it will last. Sometimes days, weeks, months, years. Until the legal parent or guardian decides to take them off lifeline. Because they feel as if there child is going to die. Lifeline is basically us keeping the patient alive."

-Dez- "oh."

-Austin-...

Everyone sits down In ally's room and no more words are said...that is until visiting hours are over...

"I'm sorry sir but you may not stay past visiting hours" the nurse said gently while trying to tug austin out of the room.

-austin- "NO IM NOT LEAVING MY GIRLFRIEND HERE ALONE! HER PARENTS ARE BOTH IN TEXAS FOR HER DADS JOB AND WON'T BE HERE UNTIL TOMORROW! Please..." he started sobbing he just couldn't stand it anymore he wasn't going to leave no matter what they said.

-nurse- *sees the hurt in his eyes* i'll go get you a few blankets...

-austin- *nods*

Austin's POV

Good... She let me stay... I think wiping tears from my eyes. Trish and Dez left as soon as visiting hours were over because their parents wouldn't let them stay. But mine were fine with it. They new that I loved ally... And they didn't want to get in the way of love... I walked up to ally. Her angelic face so innocent she was just as beautiful as ever. Now I wasn't stupid when it came to comas and I knew that it is just like when a person is sleeping. Ally won't be able to hear anything I say. Or feel anything I do to her... So if... i mean when she gets out if the coma she won't remember any of it. **{1}** I started singing to her.

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

It's no fun when you're doing it solo

With you it's like whoa

Yeah and I know

I, own this dream

Cause I've got you with me

There's no way I can make it without you

Do it without you

Be here without you

When I finished singing I could Have sworn I felt her squeeze my hand... But knowing that wasn't true I pushed the thought out of my head and went to the cafeteria to get some food.

**DONE**

**Omg omg omg I said I was going to post a new chapter by last Tuesday. But I didn't do that… I am so sorry you guys I'm just gonna stop telling you when I'm going to post and I'm just going to start posting whenever I can because I never seem to post on time. But I'm still going to try to post as much as possible. Anyways on a completely different note… Please stop giving spoilers in your chapters because... I do like spoilers… But I know that a lot of people don't... so when you spoil things about Austin and Ally and people read them by accident then it just ruins the fun for them so I'm not going to do that... there was a big spoiler that just came out...and yes I do know about it. but I'm not gonna post about it because that would really Rude to the people who don't want to know so if you guys could please stop posting spoilers. It also isn't really a good idea I mean spoilers aren't really a good idea… Rainy really doesn't like them she always posts things on Twitter and stuff about how she doesn't like how you are spoiling and posting videos on YouTube of like austin and ally episodes like three days before they come out it ruins the fun. Thanks love you all! Kay bye**

**{1} I know that this isn't true... But austin thinks it is... Haha just ignore it, it's part of the story**


	6. Chapter 6: Admitting and Awakening

**A/N hey people of earth and beyond! Here's chapter 6**

(1 week later)

Austin's POV

It's been a week... A WHOLE WEEK! Since all has declared to be in a coma. A whole week I've been living in this hospital. A whole week I've been talking to ally...pretty much talking to myself though... Considering the fact that ally can't hear me.  
Soon Trish and Dez walked in interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey austin" they said at the same time. They looked at each other and giggled when they talked at the same time. I would ask why... but I was to depressed to care.  
"So what's the story with ally?" Trish asked.  
"Still the same" I replied sadly.  
"Well were gonna go get some food. Come with?" Trish asked. I shook my head no and kneeled down by ally. When I heard the door close I began talking to ally.  
"Hey alls.. Wow alot has gone on this week. Just kidding.. Not much.. You've just been stuck in this coma not knowing what I'm saying. I don't even know why I talk to you... I guess I just miss having conversations with you"

Ally's POV (like omg)

UGHH this is so annoying. I'm stuck here and austin thinks I can't here anything he says... But I can! I wish I could tell him that but I can't talk... The most I can do Is squeeze his hand. I hope that means I can wake up soon. Austin is so cute when he talks to me. I wish I could see him!

Austin's POV

"Hey alls" I said. I felt her squeeze my hand... I've gotten used to this feeling because I know it's just my imagination. "So I have a little confession" I decided to tell her my feelings... I need to tell her sometime, and I might as well practice while she can't here me. "Listen, I've liked- oh screw like... I've LOVED you for so long...I never wanted to break up... I know that's what you wanted..." I sighed then continued "you are so beautiful, I just can't stand it. You have these breathtaking eyes that I get lost in every time look at them. And you have a really...dare I say... Sexy body! And your smile is amazing it just lights up the room and-" I stopped... What the heck? Is ally...crying? Those are... Tears right? Yeah! They are... WHAT? How is she..? I ran out of the room to go get the doctor

Ally's POV

Oh my gosh did he really just say that? I must be dreaming... That was so sweet. I started tearing up towards the end and I guess he freaked out. UGH curse this dang coma! Okay I need to wake up...

End of POV

-Trish- I saw austin rushing into the cafeteria  
-austin- "ally... Hand... Tears.. She..." I let out a huge breath  
-Dez- "c'mon buddy, out with it"  
-austin- "ally...she's been squeezing my hand whenever I talk to her the past week" I saw the looks on there face that said _your crazy_ but I kept going "and I thought I was going insane... But just like... Five minutes ago I was pouring my heart out to her and she started crying! I know I can't be going that insane! It has to be real!"  
-Trish- "alright  
first: that's so sweet!  
second: I KNEW YOU LIKED HER  
Third: normally I wouldn't believe you... But the look in your eye is telling me you can't be lying or going insane... Lets go find the doctor!"  
-Dez- "yeah c'mon" -Austin- did Trish just say she knew liked her...?

The 3 ran around for about 20 minutes before finding the doctor in a random hallway in the hospital.

-Dr. Karp- "Oh hello austin" I would recognize the face anywhere, this kid hasn't left the hospital since the day he got here.. Literally "Trish, Dez" they seem worried too but have actually left the building... "Where's Lester and penny?" There usually here... ever since they got to Miami the day after ally got here they've usually been around.  
-Trish- "there at home freshening up. But that's beside the point"  
-austin- "come with us now."

On the way to the room the 3 explained it all to the doctor. When they arrived at room 268, austin slowly opened the door while asking: "so what does this all mean"

-doctor- "well this is very rare, but it usually means she will be wak-" austin opened the door to see ally sitting up in her bed looking around the room. "ing up soon" I finished my sentence.

Austin's POV

"ALLY!" I sprinted over to her bed. About to hug her. But I stopped abruptly, I turned around to the other 3. "you guys see her awake too right?" I asked hoping I wasn't like imaginations things.  
"YES!" Trish shouted!  
"Kay good... ALLY!" I shouted again. I picked her up and spun her around. She was giggling really loud... God I missed that!  
"Now, now go easy on her..." Dr. Karp said as I set her down.  
"No, no it's fine" ally said. Oh my goodness that angelic voice. I felt my self tearing up. But forced the tears to stay inside of me.. I couldn't let anyone see me crying.  
"Okay ill let you four catch up" Dr. Karp started "but ally we will need to do many more tests later.  
"Okay thanks" ally replied. I think I saw her tearing up too.  
"Ahhhhhhh" I heard the girly screeches and they snapped me out of my thought. I looked to my left and saw ally and Trish hugging tightly, huge smiles on their faces. I smiled at the sight. Dez and ally hugged next and Dez said something about his turtle. Ally smiled and nodded. I laughed at that sight.  
"Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm sure your starving alls and we should catch up." I smiled and she returned it. She nodded as an agreement to my Idea and I grabbed her hand. We intertwined hands and sparks exploded all through my body. That's how it stayed the whole way to the cafeteria.

**A/N alright people it's official I'm the worst fanfic writer ever... How long has it been 2 WEEKS!? I'm such a horrible person... Sorry guys... 8th grade comes with alot of homework! and it's SO short! But just review cuz the more reviews I get.. The more I know you guys actually like my story and want me to post more so I update faster so... REVIEW! Kay luvs y'all's! Bye**


End file.
